Leubantian
Leubantian is the language of Leubantia. Leubantian is a Germanic language. Its closest living relative is Danish, but it has received many loanwords from languages such as Polish, Kashubian, and Swedish. Modern Leubantian dates from about 1562 AD, after a small reform of the language by the Leubantian king. Basic Grammar The grammar is similar to most Germanic languages, although the closest relative is Danish. Declensions Nouns are declined by gender, case, and number. There are two genders: common and neuter. These must be memorized by rote. There are also two cases: nominative and genitive. The genitive is usually formed by adding y'' to turn it into an adjective. Finally, the plural is formed by adding -en or -n. Conjugations One trait acquired from Polish are the conjugations. One verb, ''wal (to be) requires conjugations. Redundant pronouns are omitted. When the subject is third person, the verb is wal. When second person, the verb is waj. When first person singular, the verb is we, and for first person plural, the verb is wa. Other than that, conjugation by person or number does not exist. Instead, the only conjugation is for tenses. The past tense is highly irregular, but it is usually formed by adding -le or -ly. The future tense is formed by adding -ły or -i at the end. Verbs can also be changed to other parts of speech. To turn them into nouns, -tje is added. The plural is -tjen. When changing to an infinitive, ar is added before the verb. Finally, changing into an adjective is simply a matter of adding the suffix y, i, or je depending on the noun. Adjectives and Adverbs Most adjectives always end in y, i, or je. Y is the suffix for adjectives describing plural nouns, i is for singular common nouns and je is for singular neuter nouns. The suffix can be replaced by o'' to form an adverb. Syntax The word order is almost the same as many other Germanic languages. The main order is subject-verb-object, and adjectives, numbers, and genitives usually come before the noun. The language is time manner place like German. Alphabet *Vowels: a, e, i, o, u, eu, y *Consonants: b, c, d, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, ł, m, n, ń, o, p, r, s, ś, t, u, w Pronunciation *A - ɑ or æ - O as in "cot" or A as in "bad" *Å - æ - A as in "bad" (mostly in loanwords) *B - b - B as in "big" *C - t͡s -TS as in "cats" *CH - x - CH as in Scottish "loch" (mostly in loanwords) *D - d - D as in "dog" or T at the end of some loanwords *E - e - E as in "sent" *F - f - F as in "food" *G - g - G as in "good," Y as in "may" in some loanwords *H - x - CH as in "loch" *I - i or ɪ -EE as in "wheel" or I as in "bin" *J - j - Y as in "yam" *K - k - K as in "king" *L - l - L as in "long" *Ł - w - W as in "wait" *M - m -M as in "mat" *N - n - N as in "naughty" *Ń - ŋ - NG as in "long" *O - ɔ - O as in "more" *P - p - P as in "present" *R - r - rolled or trilled "R" as in Spanish "ferro" *S - s - S as in "sad" *Ś - ʃ- SH as in "shame" *T - t - T as in "tall" *U - u - OO as in "soon" *V - v - V as in "valley" (mostly in loanwords) *W - v - V as in "valley" or F as in "food" *Y - y - Ü as in Chinese "lü," or EE as in seen, but with lips rounded *Z - z - S as in "sad" or Z as in "zany" (mostly in loanwords) *Ź - ʒ - S as in "measure" (mostly in loanwords) Stress usually falls on the penultimate syllable, but this may change in some loanwords. Dictionary *Hello - Witej *Goodbye - Farwel *Good Morning - Godmorgeun *Please - Proś *Thank you (very much) - (Mańe) Tak *Pardon - Berdon *OK, Fine - Parsak *Worm - Orom *Finger - Fyńer *Family - Feumili *Bear - Bjeurn *Go away! - Ge weuk *Bell - Bel *You're Welcome - Welbekom *Rat - Rot *Edinburgh - Eudynburg *Lord/Mr. - Lord *Peasant - Bond *Revolution - Rewolutje *Name - Nawn *Pretty - Keuny *Stupid - Dumy *James - Jakob *Edward - Ajde *Zero - Neul *One - En *Two - Dwi *Three - Tre *Four - Wir *Five - Wuf *Six - Seks *Seven - Sew *Eight - Oś *Nine - Neun *Ten - Dy *Julian - Julian *Robert - Ropcyk *Vandal - Wandal *Egg - Eug *Taxi - Taksy *Love - Keuriged *Radio - Radio *Xerxes - Serces *Kitchen - Keuken *John - Jan *Hug - Ńus *Bavaria - Bajern *Helmet - Helmet *Sport - Speurt *Felix - Felyks *Valley - Doline *Daniel - Dańel *Xavier - Xeuwier *Crane - Śuraw *King - Krol *Basil - Basylic *Baldwin - Baldwin *Journey - Rejsen *Baby - Babi *Monday - Mandaj *Tuesday - Tersdaj *Wednesday - Onsdaj *Thursday - Torsdaj *Friday - Fredaj *Saturday - Leurdaj *Sunday - Seundaj *January - Janłar *February - Febrar *March - Marc *April - Apryl *May - Maj *June - Juń *July - July *August - Ałguc *September - Sewtembe *October - Ohtobe *November - Nuwembe *December - Desembe *Jam - Jam *Grass - Greus *Wind - Wind *Sheep - Fer *Beano - Byńo; *Dandy - Dandy *Dennis - Denys *Andrew - Andreł *Yolande - Jolande *Banana - Banana *Orange - Orańś *David - Dawyd *Matthew - Macył *Mark - Mark/Markward *Innes - Inés *Mary - Mary *Boomerang - Bumerań *Cartoon - Karteun Example text ''Lord oj Freuł Dursley, aw numer wir, Gaden Privet, werle stolty sigery wal naj ńormalny, mańe tak. Werle den osty osoben tu forwent ar wal inwolwed aw nojec merklit luw mystik, ponje tśił de ne tolere seudan wreuwl. First paragraph of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter oj Fileusofy Sten) by J.K. Rowling. Witej, myń nawn wal Oswald. Hello, My name is Oswald. Category:Languages Category:FFD